This girl
by loliverxxlover
Summary: All she wanted, was for him to have a better life. But he just didn't listen. This girl loved him. But when he realizes what he lost, will she take him back? TxG
1. A good cause

Gabriella turned on the sink fosset, putting her hands under the water then splashing her face with it. She reached out for a towel and grabbed it then patted her face dry. She looked up into the mirror. Her face was pale, her eyes red from the crying. Gabriella opened the bathroom cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. She put 4 into her hand, and then swallowed them dry. Gabriella heard footsteps walking away from the door. She ignored it, thinking it was just the old floor boards creaking again. Gabriella stood there re-thinking it again, there was no way. The doors had been locked, and she was alone in the house she shared with Sharpay Evans and her boyfriend of 2 years, Chad Danforth, Kelsi Nielson and her fiancé Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor, the used.

_Gabriella ran a hand down his chest, eyes forming in her eyes as she kissed him. She tried her best to make him believe that it was for real. Only she would know it wasn't. Gabriella was doing this for a good reason. Wasn't she? _

_Gabriella slowly pulled away from his lips, she went down slowly running her hand down his muscular, bare chest. Her hands finally made it to his pants. She took off his belt, throwing it somewhere into the corner and then un-buttoned and un-zipped his pants, pulling them down. She watched him kick off his pants, and then looked at the bulge in his pants. She felt like her stomach was in her throat, it disgusted her. But she slowly slid down his boxers anyways. Gabriella could barley bring herself to look at his manhood, there was only one that she wanted to see and it definitely wasn't his. She just faked a smirk, then wrapped her hand around it and started to pump her hand._

_A half hour later, Gabriella watched him lay next to her, pulling her close to him as he kissed her forehead. Gabriella just wanted to run, run away from him, run away from this. He pulled her close that he was spooning her from behind and Gabriella whispered, "So, about the house…"_

She took a deep breath, reaching for the small blade. Gabriella placed it against her skin, as it slowly cut into her. The pain was what she thrived on. She couldn't be there. Not anymore. She had lost everything. Her health. Her will power. Him. She had lost him for good. The one man who could make her believe she was a beautiful goddess and that she was actually worth something and that she could make a difference. But he was gone now. Gone for good.

_The 6 friends stood together in the living room they had all been living in for the last 3 years together. They were about to lose it, all because of their so called friend Zeke Baylor, the man who owned the house and was renting it to the 6 men and women. _

"_Come on man, you can't just take this away from us. You used to live here too." Jason cross said in a furious rage at Zeke when he walked into the room. Kelsi, his fiancé held his hand, giving it a tight squeeze letting him know she was there for him._

"_Yeah, until you became a suit-wearing pussy." Troy Bolton said with a not so unusual attitude of his. _

"_Listen guys, I know I haven't been around a lot lately. But I'm letting you keep the house, just promise to pay me the rent soon." Zeke Baylor said with a grin then looked over at Gabriella and winked. _

_She just gave him a small smile then looked at the ground, standing next to Troy who gave her a look of confusion. Then Sharpay looked at Gabriella then over to Zeke, "Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden?"_

"_Well Gabriella and I had a talk last night…" Zeke started to say, then Troy ripped his hand away from Gabriella's hand and just looked at her then shook his head. Troy walked away and out the door, slamming it behind him. He knew oh too well that she and Zeke had a past relationship and couldn't stand to know that she had been with him after she had said 'I love you' to him._

Just thinking about it, made Gabriella break down into tears. She set down the blade and slowly turned her back to the counter, leaning against it she slid down onto the floor. Her wrist still bleeding she put her arms around her knees, putting her face into them. She cried for an hour, before crying herself to sleep on the bathroom floor. Gabriella had convinced herself before she fell asleep that this was it. She would not wake up the next morning. Never see those fake smiles again. Never get those cat calls when she walked down the street. Never have another broken heart.

Sharpay walked through the front doors that night with three out of her five best friends. One had decided to stay in for the night, and for the other she couldn't care less because he was the reason for her best friend's missouri. She set down her pink bag and then felt the arms of her boyfriend wrap around her waist, Sharpay smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Baby I'm going to check on Gabi, she didn't seem herself earlier."

Chad nodded; placing a kiss on her cheek then unwrapped his arms from her waist then walked into the living room where Jason and Kelsi were. He sat next to Jason, who was holding Kelsi on his lap. Chad loved Kelsi and Gabriella like they were his younger sisters and he was very protective of them.

All of a sudden there was a piercing scream, causing the three friends to jump then look at each other before jumping from the couch and running upstairs to where the scream came from, "Baby? Where are you?" Chad yelled nervously, his voice cracking some hoping nothing was wrong with Sharpay or Gabriella.

"In here, hurry!" Sharpay yelled out from the bathroom. When Chad, Jason and Kelsi found her, Sharpay was holding an unconscious Gabriella in her arms. She was looking at the paleness of her skin and the deep cut on her wrist with dry blood on her arm. Chad's eyes widened and he walked fast over to the two girls, picking up Gabriella then carried her into her own bedroom. After laying her on the bed, the two girls climbed up and held Gabriella. They wrapped her in a blanket, as Jason checked her pulse. He nodded and looked at his three best friends and his unconscious best friend, "She has a pulse. When she wakes up let's check everything. I'll go get some disinfectant and a bandage."

Jason took one last glance at his friend lying in the arms of Sharpay and Kelsi with Chad by her feet. He took a deep breath then walked into the bathroom to find everything. A minute later he came out then walked over to them and put the disinfectant on her cut then put a bandage over it. He sat next to Kelsi putting and arm around her as she turned her head into his chest and cried.

Sharpay wasn't moving, she was too in shock. She held her best friend's head in her lap, too in shock to believe this was happening. Chad took one glance at his girlfriend and could tell she was feeling just what he was. Shock, confused, anger, sadness. He couldn't take it. He knew that he should have been there to make it better. But Chad could only blame one person. Troy Bolton. His best friend who ran away from everything. Well he could also blame Zeke, he was the reason for Troy leaving and Chad knew that he didn't treat Gabriella right. He was always off somewhere getting laid, Gabriella knew but she didn't do anything about it.

The three of them heard the door open then close. Chad stood up and walked out of the room then downstairs to see Zeke hanging up his jacket on the hook. Zeke turned and saw Chad and gave him a half smile, "Hey, Chad."

"You! This is all your fucking fault. Get out of here." Chad shouted angrily walking over to Zeke shoving him into the wall.

"What the hell? Get off of me." Zeke shouted back at him, and then took a punch to the jaw. He looked at Chad seeing he was not kidding around; Zeke knew that Chad could easily hurt him or even kill him if it was bad enough.

"Get your ass out of here. Never come back, I hope you know that Gabriella might die because of you." Chad said softly, but with still much anger, "Get the hell out of here!" He shouted.

Zeke quickly scurried to get his jacket then he ran out of the door. Chad slammed the door after him, and then felt a hand take his. He turned and felt his facial expression lighten, seeing Sharpay. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "Anything happen with Gabs?"

Sharpay just shook her head and led him into the living room, she sat him down on the couch then sat down in his lap, curling up into a ball, laying her head on his chest. His arms slowly wrapped around Sharpay, holding her close to him. The two stayed like that until 20 minutes later, the door opened.

Their heads turned toward the man who walked in. He just gave them a small smile then walked over and grabbed the guitar from the corner and turned to the two. "Just forgot my guitar, I'm leaving tomorrow…" Troy said softly, knowing something had to be wrong or else Sharpay would have totally gone off on him already.

Chad stood up slowly after Shapray who had gotten off his lap. Chad walked over to him and shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder "She needs you, you shouldn't leave." Chad said to his best friend softly.

"She has Zeke, plus I don't need her. I don't need someone who won't love me the way they say they do. I don't need a stripper." Troy gritted his teeth, that was where he had met Gabriella. When she was a stripper they had met at the strip club down town. But what he didn't know was that Gabriella was no longer a stripper.

"He cheats. She loves you, you know that Troy. Come on, she did that to help yo-"Chad was cut off by Troy groaning out of frustration.

"You believe her? She's a fucking whore, always will be." Troy said angrily, he took a quick glance over at Sharpay as she was called upstairs, so was Chad but Chad just stood there glaring at Troy. Once Sharpay was gone Chad pulled his fist back and it collided into Troy's jaw, catching him off guard and knocking him over some, making him drop his guitar. Troy fell into the wall; he could taste the blood that was now in his mouth. He looked at Chad. Chad had his fists closed tight; he was breathing deeply and was giving Troy one of the dirtiest looks he had ever seen. If Troy knew anything, it was to not get Chad mad.

"Get out. Get the fuck out! Before I have to kill you." Chad said in a low voice, his anger all going out on Troy. Chad knew that most of his anger wasn't at Troy. Troy had every right to be angry, since he didn't know why Gabriella had slept with Zeke.

"I can't believe this. Come on Chad, I've been you're best friend for years. And you're taking the side of some slut." Troy said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Whatever, I'm out of here. I'm just glad I'm getting out of here tomorrow."

Chad just stood there, staring at Troy as if he didn't have anything to say to him. Troy looked at Chad, and then stormed out of the house. Troy was so mad that he had forgotten his guitar, which was the reason he had come to the house in the first place. Troy walked over to his car and got in, then started it and drove off. As Troy drove, memories of Gabriella kept floating threw his mind. He remembered the way he laugh could make his heart skip a beat, the way her smile made him weak in the knees, the way he lips would gently move against his skin in a way that could make him feel more pleasure than any other girl could give him and the way she looked in the morning with her clothes all a mess and her hair all over the place. He remembered how she would still look beautiful like that. Troy shook his head, 'Damn it Troy. Stop thinking about her, she's just a worthless piece of shit." Troy had to keep telling himself. Even though part of him really didn't believe it.

Troy got back to his apartment, which was filled with boxes that he still hadn't unpacked from when he moved out of the house. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge then walked over to his couch. Troy grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, leaning back into the couch as he got comfortable. He heard thunder boom outside and then heard the rain start to pour down onto the roof. He looked out the window and out into the rain, he sighed deeply. Then he sat up on the couch, remembering he had forgotten his guitar.

Troy internally groaned as he got up and finished his beer then got his keys and walked out of his apartment. He walked over to his car threw the rain and got in. He drove to the house, all the while with his radio blasting wanting to drown out all of the memories of Gabriella. Troy pulled up in front of the house; he took the keys out and put them in his pocket then got out of his car and walked up onto the porch and tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked. He looked in the spot where they normally kept the spare key but sighed as he realized they had changed it. He needed his guitar; it was his life besides his car of course. Troy knew there was only one other way in, where it was always unlocked. But he didn't know if he could take the chance of climbing up onto Gabriella's balcony. If he saw her asleep he'd just sneak right on by. But what if she had Zeke in there with her? He knew that if she had Zeke with her and he saw them, he'd wind up beating the shit out of Zeke because of his natural protectiveness of Gabriella.

Troy sighed, knowing that it was the only way. He walked off the porch and into the backyard, with the rain coming down on him. He climbed up the tree and then onto the balcony. His jeans sticking to his legs, his shirt sticking to his muscles and his hair soaked and all over the place. He walked over to the balcony doors, putting his hand on the handle. Troy paused, looking in to the room from the windows in the door. He looked over to her bed, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw she was alone in her bed. Troy pushed open the door and walked into the room, shutting it behind him.

He walked across her room, almost to the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a faint whimper. Troy turned slowly and looked at Gabriella who moved some in her bed. Troy slowly and cautiously made his way over to Gabriella's bed. He saw her face, it looked different. It was pale and her mascara was all over her face from crying. Troy swallowed hard, wanting to know if those tears were for him. He slowly reached out, taking the cover and pulling it off of her.

His eyes scanned her thin body. He could see her ribs threw the small tank top she was wearing. Troy shook his head as he sat down gently next to Gabriella on the bed, trying not to drip water on her. His hand slowly ran down Gabriella's arm, being careful not to wake her up. Troy took her hand into his and looked at her wrist. He saw the bandage and cursed under his breath knowing that was because of him. Knowing that his beautiful brie was staving and cutting because he left. Troy felt his heart break, just by knowing that. But he didn't know what else Gabriella had been doing, but he planned to find out.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Full story or 2 shot? REVIEW PLEASEE 3**


	2. I'm so sorry

_Gabriella took one last spin around the pole, and then walked off the stage and into the back. She looked at herself in a full length mirror that was on the back of the dressing room door that she shared with her co-worker, Emily, who was also known as Barbie, because of her platinum blond hair. She sighed, as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. She was wearing a leopard push up bra that was a size too small, pushing her boobs up even more and black lacy panties and black stiletto heels. This wasn't her. This wasn't the real Gabriella. This was New York, her stage self. Yes, Gabriella was a stripper because she didn't have any other way to pay herself through art school. _

_ Gabriella sighed and walked over to her own dressing area within the room and sat down in front of her mirror and fixed her make up as it had smudged just a tiny bit from sweating from the lights up on stage. She took the shot that she had left on her table for every time after she had to go on stage, it was her confidence to actually go up and do what she was paid to do. "New York!" Barbie squealed as she came flying into the room wearing even less than Gabriella, but in all pink. "The Wildcat is here! And he wants you!" She said in the high-pitched voice of hers that was really annoying while she was excited because it was more of a screech, but Gabriella and her were still friends._

_ Wildcat was a man that had come into the club once or twice before. Normally it took a while for a frequent customer to gain a nickname with the girls but this man was so attractive that he had achieved the impossible of getting a nickname after his first visit to the Cat Scratch Club in Albuquerque, New Mexico. And you might be wondering why his nickname was Wildcat? Well of course it's because a few years back, he was the basketball star of the high school in Albuquerque and their mascot is the wildcat, so he has been called that ever since they had found out. Gabriella had gone to West High instead of East High, so she had heard of him and hung out with him once or twice and was friends with his friends, but they had never been friends before and she had forgotten all about him. With a sigh Gabriella stood up and nodded, "alright, I'm going to get a drink from the bar first. Then I'll go see him." She said as she faked a smile and walked out of the room and to the bar, winking at a few guys because it was a part of the job. She got to the bar and got a shot before walking over to Wildcat._

_ As they connected eyes, sparks flew instantly. Troy smirked and took her hand, pulling her closer to where he was sitting, "I saw you up there and I just had to have you." He said, and then winked at Gabriella. Her heart skipped a beat and she then regained her poise and straddled his lap, "Remember, I love tips." She said seductively into his ear. She gave Troy, A.K.A Wildcat, a lap dance and then moved onto her next customer, but she still wanted to be with Troy for some reason. Later on, after she changed into jeans and a t-shirt Gabriella walked out the back door, with her purse on her shoulder as she was about to call her best friend Sharpay, she saw Troy and he offered to take her to dinner, well breakfast. Gabriella bit her lip and smiled, then agreed to going with him even though it was a rule of hers not to go out with the customers._

Gabriella, still unconscious, smiled as this memory played in her head, somewhat like a dream. Then she suddenly awakened and sat up quickly, as a door slammed shut. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them close as she began to cry and look around the room to see who had come in but no one was there. She was alive, she didn't want to be alive, and she shouldn't be alive. Gabriella looked at her wrist and cursed under her breath. Her friends had found her before she had bled to death.

Gabriella pushed the covers back and stood up, only to hear her stomach growl. It had been about a week since she had eaten, but she wasn't hungry. What was the point anyway? She had lost her appetite after Troy had found out that she had slept with Zeke. "I did it for him…I didn't want him out on the street…" She cried softly to herself before walking over to her door and opening it, and then she walked down the hall and into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. No one was going to stop her this time, she convinced herself as she heard everyone downstairs yelling angrily, and then took off the bandage to see the gage in her skin.

She looked around the bathroom and saw the blood from where she had been sitting before. She cried even harder, hating how it hadn't worked. Hating how she still had to go on with life even without Troy, the man that she was miserable without. She picked up the small blade that she had left on the counter and washed the blood off. She took a deep breath and placed it against the skin of her wrist, for the second time. And then, all of a sudden, she heard a slap from downstairs. She set the blade down and unlocked the door and slowly sneaked her way to the top of the stairs where she couldn't be seen and sat down, listening to everything.

Sharpay slapped Troy Bolton straight across the face. Then she glared at him angrily, ready to slap him over and over again but she knew that she shouldn't, even though he deserved it. She felt a hand wrap around her arm, and felt her being pulled back. When she looked she realized that it was Kelsi, who was the more rational one in the room, well at least she was the one who was acting the most calm about everything. "You son of a bitch! Get the fuck out of this house! You're not welcome here!" Sharpay screamed, trying to get back at Troy but Kelsi, surprisingly, was able to hold her back. "This is all your damn fault!" She knew by now that he had seen Gabriella because he had tear stains on his face and was soaking wet, which meant that he must've come through Gabriella's balcony, "Maybe if you hadn't have gone and fucking left Gabriella she wouldn't be upstairs with a cut so deep on her arm she could've killed herself!"

"Yeah? Well maybe if she wasn't such a fucking whore we wouldn't be in this situation at all!" Troy shouted back at Sharpay.

At this point everyone was angry, and about to attack Troy, but everyone knew that if Jason let Chad get at Troy he'd be dead because Gabriella was basically a sister to him. So, Jason held Chad back even though he wanted Chad to beat the shit out of him for what Troy did to Gabriella. "Or maybe if you got your head out of your ass you'd realize Gabriella did this for you! She did it for all of us! We wouldn't have the house if she didn't sleep with him! She fucking loved you and you were just a dick to her!" Jason yelled, while Chad was yelling at Troy to get out and for Jason to let go.

"Just leave Troy…" A calmed Sharpay said, "She may want you, but she doesn't need you. You're only going to make things a lot worse for her. Do you see how much she loved you Troy?"

Troy stayed silent, taking everything in. He was starting to believe what she had been saying since the beginning and what everyone had been telling him since everything happened. She had done all of this for him. Everything was for him. But he just went and accused her of being a whore, just like she was when he had met her. He couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, running a hand threw his wet hair, she really did love him. He didn't know just how to take this, but he needed to be with her at that moment, even if she was unconscious. He just needed to hold her, make everything better or at least try to.

Everyone else had calmed and we standing there looking at Troy, watching him take all of this in. "Just pleas…leave Troy." Kelsi spoke up for the first time during the argument, but was still speaking quietly because all she could think about was that her best friend was upstairs lying unconscious. The whole gang just watched Troy look at the stairs and then back at him.

"Let me see her." That was all it took for Gabriella to start crying again, she stood from the stairs and began to slowly and quietly walk down them.

"No Troy. Get out now. I'm sure that she wouldn't want to see you now." Chad said firmly while the rest of the gang nodded in agreement. Troy was about to make a break for it to see his Gabriella, when he noticed her standing at the bottom of the stairs, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at everyone not saying a single word.

"Brie…I…I'm so sorry!" Troy said as tears started to race down his face, walking over to her, to wrap his arms around her and just hold her. Gabriella just pushed him off somewhat.

"Don't call me that." She hissed. "You don't deserve to call me that. Leave Troy. I want nothing to do with you anymore." She was lying, she knew that she was lying but maybe it was better if she lived without Troy? Gabriella knew that wasn't the truth. She needed him like she needed oxygen. "I fucking loved you. And you abandoned me; I told you that I did this all for you. Why are you just now believing it?"

Troy growled at her in frustration and took her arm and made her look at her wrist, "That's fucking why! You're cutting yourself because of me! And obviously you're not eating!" He shouted at her, then took a deep breath and calmed down, "I'm sorry Gabriella and I'll do whatever it take to prove to you that I love you and that I need you and that you need me!"

Gabriella pulled her arm back and shook her head, "Leave." She said, looking blankly into his eyes before walking over and into the arms of Kelsi and Sharpay. Chad and Jason walked over and grabbed Troy, opened the door and pushed him out onto the front porch and locked the door.

"Come on Gabi, you need your rest." Sharpay said softly to Gabriella then everyone helped Gabriella upstairs and into her bedroom. They all did their part in making her comfortable, then Sharpay and Chad went into their bedroom to get some sleep and Kelsi and Jason went to theirs to get sleep as well. Gabriella quickly fell asleep, tucked into the covers, which were soon kicked off because of the heat after the rain had stopped. Around 4 in the morning, a tapping awakened Gabriella on her glass door that led out to her balcony.

Troy had gone back to his new apartment and had tried to get Gabriella off his mind, but he just couldn't. So he had gone back, risking the chance of being killed by Chad and Jason, and climbed up onto her balcony, thanking god that the rain had stopped. He tapped on the door because they had locked it so he couldn't get into the house anymore. He watched as Gabriella slowly got out of bed and opened the door slowly and spoke in the soft voice she had whenever she had just woken up, "What do you want Troy? I told yo-"

Troy's lips on her own cut her off, as much as she tried to protest she found herself kissing him back. She was trapped in his passionate kiss that she had missed very much she he had left her. He broke the kiss and whispered in a husky tone, "You can't say the spark isn't there, you can't say that you still don't feel things for me, like I do for you. I love you Gabriella Marie Montez." He managed to say as she pulled away from him. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do anymore. She knew that she needed him, but something was telling her that she shouldn't be with someone who was the only one who could break her heart into a million pieces and who has done so already.

**AN: Wellll, I'm going to do this one as a 3 shot. And yeah I know that the first chapter was a little better, actually a lot better. haha but still review pleasee and the next chapter should be up soon I promise! I'm back to writing again :) **


End file.
